DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The overall focus of the Histochemistry/Morphology Core is to provide a variety of morphological techniques to localize peptide/neurotransmitter/hormonal functions within a cellular-anatomical context in the gastrointestinal tract. This is accomplished using immuno-cytochemistry at the light and electron microscopic levels, receptor autoradiography, confocal microscopy, and in situ hybridization. This is accomplished using the resources found in the laboratories of the Co-directors of the Core as well as other existing core facilities at the University of Michigan, e.g., the Cell Biology Laboratory in the Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology and the Morphology and Image Analysis Core of the Michigan Diabetes Research and training Center.